I Need Him To Have My Name
by Aingelus.Doogie
Summary: *****SLASH PAIRING - Consider yourself warned***** Mulder finds out about the birth of Scully's second son **reviews welcomed - let me know if you think i should continue**


**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE XFILES CHARACTERS  
**_

"But you took her name! and gave it to our son!" Mulder's voice thundered at her across the kitchen. She had known that this would not go down well... Mulder, having not been present for the birth of his second son, had been told only moments ago that his son had been born, and that Dana would not be using Mulder's last name for their child.  
"Im sorry..." Dana started  
"No. No. Dont tell me you are sorry, Dana. You are my love. My life. My best friend. It hurts to see you with her, but I know she makes you happy, so I live with it. And I would do - have done anything for you. But, really? you gave my son her name? "  
Mulder rubbed his palm over his face. Dana could see that he was getting angry and frustrated. She loved him dearly, she had given him two sons, but he didn't have her heart like Monica.  
Dana reflected briefly on her past with Mulder. She had been his partner for such a long time, and little did everyone know - though Dana was sure they all had their suspicions -William was actually conceived in the customary fashion. It was that - that tender defining moment - so significant to them both that showed them that their love for each other had reached as far as it could. Their second son had been a gift. Dana's way of completing her life and Mulder's way of healing his. Their son, Fox Scully Reyes had not been conceived in the customary fashion. His conception, gestation and delivery had been a well guarded secret.  
Dana crossed the kitchen and place a hand over Mulders. He looked out at her through their fingers and suddenly took her in his arms.  
"I'm not feeling the love, Scully" he half grinned. Dana sank into his familiar arms.  
"Im sorry, Mulder... I am."  
Mulder breathed in the scent of her shampoo. It was this intimate moment that Monica happened across, as she returned a baby bottle to the kitchen. The tiny bundle in her arms mewed in protest as Monica stopped walking and stood still. Instinctively, Monica began to move her arms, rocking the baby and settling him.  
"Eh hmmm" Monica said, clearing her throat. Dana pulled back slightly, and smiled at her lover. Mulder eyed Monica and grinned, then held Dana tighter.  
"Should I be worried?" Monica questioned. Dana quickly kissed Mulders lips and squirmed out of his grasp.  
She went to Monica and kissed her deeply. "You will never have to worry" She whispered through the kiss, then bent to press her lips to her son's wispy hair.  
Mulder picked up his coffee cup and took a gulp, then held his arms out for his son. Dana lifted the baby from Monica's arms and placed him in his fathers. The baby squirmed and nestles against Mulder.  
"I don't agree to this. I don't. I want his name to be Mulder. As his father I have that right." He moved to the table and sat down, careful to not jostle the baby much.  
"I know this is hard, Mulder." Dana said, as she too sat down. Monica pulled a chair close to Dana.  
"Im with Mulder on this one, Dana. I love you, and I love little Fox, but I think he should have Mulder's name. You have my name, Im happy with that."  
Dana reached for Monica's hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it softly.  
"Look, it's not that I don't want him to have his fathers name, its that I'm scared I will lose him like I lost William. I cant live with that. Whatever it was that made William special, Fox could be the same. He's only a few days old. They know how to find people."  
Monica peered at Dana. She was shaking, and tears seemed to suddenly appear and trail down her cheeks. Monica wiped them away with her thumb.  
"And we know how to hide, my love. They haven't found us yet."  
"I need him to have my name" Mulder whispered as the baby curled his tiny hand around Mulder's finger.  
"I just cant lose him." Dana said simply.  
"I cant lose him either." Mulder replied  
When she looked at Mulder, his eyes told of the same sadness she struggled with each day. The same loss that had once consumed her, had taken its toll on him also.

It was Monica who spoke, who saw the situation for what it was and knew it needed something that would help them both. She picked up the a photo from the table. In it, the baby was looking right at the camera as he lay in his bassinet. She flipped the photo over and wrote,  
"For my Daddy, Love Always Fox Mulder Scully-Reyes"


End file.
